


If OnlyTime Stood Still.

by MissTupps1990



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Multi, Twilight Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTupps1990/pseuds/MissTupps1990
Summary: Elijah never thought that his beloved human, Isabel Petrova would be alive, but yet Esther had made it clear that she was in fact alive and living in a small town known as Forks.





	1. She's Alive?

_Is it over yet?_  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

Tittle: Cry

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Chapter 1: She's Alive?   
  
  


_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_12:53pm_

An emotionless man stood staring transfixed into the dying flames of the fire before him, he twirl a glass of scotch in one hand; while the other was occupied by holding a black and white sketch of a girl no older then seventeen or eighteen.

He glanced once again at the drawing of the girl; taking in her big, doe-like eyes, pulp-looking lips and the long, dark locks of hair that shaped her heart-shaped innocent looking face. He sighed once; downing the rest of the scotch before throwing the glass into the flames and watch as they licked up the last drops of the alcohol he had been drinking.

The sound of expensive heels clicking against the pavement leading to the front door of the house that he shared with his family, indicating that he will no longer be alone in the house. He sighed again; as the front door opened and the scent of his sister's perfume hit him like a ton of bricks.

He did not turn to greet his sister, as she pause to see him standing beside the sitting room's fireplace, back facing her.

"Elijah?" She asked, earning her brother to face her then. "Whatever are you doing at this godly hour of the night?"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing, Rebekah?" Elijah replied, cocking up an eyebrow. "I take it your _stalking_ of the elder Salvatore brother did not go as planned?"

"No, it did…" Rebekah replied, sitting down across from her brother. "Then the _human_ doppelgänger showed up…"

"Elena?" Elijah asked eyebrows rose again. "Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes, _her…._ " Rebekah mumbled bitterly; folding her arms and looked back at Elijah. "Now explain to me what you are doing at this hour?"

Elijah turned back the dying flames, thinking about throwing the last sketch he had of his first beloved human girl into the flames; before he could even think or blink the drawing was snatched out of his hands.

"Is this…" Rebekah gasped, holding the drawing out towards him.

"Yes, it is…" Elijah replied, eyes pleaded for her to burn it; but Rebekah made no motion to do such thing. "May I have it back?"

"You had a drawing of her, all this time?"

"Yes, I was about to _burn_ it."

"Burn it?" Rebekah replied, anger rising in her tone. "Why would you do such a _thing_?"

"The memory of her hurts too much!" Elijah yelled, banging his fist on the fireplace frame; making little chunks of wood fall onto the wooden floor. "It just hurts too much…."

"You think you the only _one_ that had lost her?" Rebekah hissed, folding the drawing and placed it in her jacket pocket. "Isabel Petrova was a part of our family, even if she did not think she had deserved a place in it! Klaus, Finn, Kol and I had _lost_ a sister and best friend! Mother had lost another daughter! And let's not forget about the original _doppelgänger_ , Tatiana Petrova; she had lost her family all together!"

Elijah was about to reply; but then seen their mother; Esther behind them, tears threatened to falls from her eyes.

"Mother…" Elijah mumbled, as Rebekah got to her feet again; turning to greet Esther. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"How can I rest when two of my children are throwing themselves at each other's throats?"

Rebekah and Elijah both looked to the floor in shame; knowing that their mother was right, Esther sighed and moved into the sitting room.

"I wanted us to be a family again," Esther said, looking both at Elijah and Rebekah. "If it takes me _forever_ to do that; then that is what I will pay to do… Even if it means to bring Isabel back"

"Wait… What?" Elijah replied, as Rebekah gasped; both looking at their mother in confusion.

"Isabel is not dead, my children."

"But her life was taken…" Elijah replied, looking at Rebekah, who nodded silently in agreement. "By the wolves…"

"Yes," Esther said, nodding once. "But that is also not the truth."

"So basically, she was reborn?" Rebekah asked, cocking her head to one side. "Like the doppelgänger was?"

"Yes."

"How?" Elijah asked, blinking once. "How could she be reborn like the older Petrova doppelgänger?"

"The doppelgänger spell must've brought her back as well…" Rebekah mumbled.

"So there are _two_ Petrova descendants living in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, looking at Rebekah and Esther. "And we were so based on finding Tatiana's doppelgänger that we never thought to even look for Isabel's…"

"There is a way that we can find her."

"We know where Tatiana's…." Rebekah started to explain, but Esther shook her head.

"There is a way to locate Isabel's doppelgänger," Esther replied. "A simple spell."

Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other, before looking back at their mother and replied.

"Show us."

…

Esther walked to a small looking table, with Rebekah and Elijah not far behind; with a motion of her hand, both Elijah and Rebekah sat on one side of the table while Esther moved around to gather some things.

"Do you know what type of spell this is?" Rebekah asked Elijah quickly, too quickly for their mother's ears.

Elijah shook his head, about to reply but Esther then returned and placed an oval shaped plate filled with water, a cloth doll, a black ribbon, a small silver knife and some herbs.

"May I have the drawing of Isabel?" Esther asked, looking sheepishly at both a shocked Rebekah and Elijah. "What? Did you not think I knew about the sketches you both drew, mainly you, Elijah of Isabel? I am not stupid, you know."

Rebekah handed the sketch to Esther, watching eagerly as Esther wrapped the herbs inside the sketch, rolled it together and tied it to the cloth doll; dangling the doll over the water-filled plate. She held out for Elijah's hand, who didn't hesitate to hand it over; he didn't even feel the knife slice across his palm but he did hear the drops of blood hitting the water and the doll.

Esther started to chant something in the ancient language that both Rebekah and Elijah tried to forget long ago, the candles surrounding the room dimmed as Esther was rocking back and forwards still chanting; the candles then lit back to full strength as soon as Esther open her eyes and the cloth doll caught on fire, making both Rebekah and Elijah jump.

The burning, blood-covered doll fell into the water; twirling faster and faster until the water was no longer bloody but a cloudy black colour, Elijah cocked his head aside as the water started to form pictures.

_Welcome to Forks!_

"Forks?" Rebekah replied, looking confused. "They named a town after kitchen utensils? What's next, Spoons?"

"Rebekah…" Elijah warned, not looking up from the twirling pictures, he then swallowed a smile as Rebekah gasped. There before them was a sleeping form of their beloved Isabel Petrova.

"Isabel…" Rebekah smiled, choking down a sob. "She is alive!"

Elijah smiled, as the girl suddenly woke up and he was staring at her beautiful, doe-like chocolate brown eyes…

"Yes," Elijah said, touching the watery reflection of the girls as the water turned back to the normal cloudy black. "She is alive."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_9:53pm_

A eighteen year old girl woke up with a start, her hand went straight to her heart as she had another nightmare about been eaten alive while a man known as 'Elijah' watched and tried to save her.

She got to her feet, suddenly she felt as if she was been watched; her eyes immediately darted to for the window, a scream built up in her throat as she seen a man looking back at her. Strangely enough she felt like she knew him.

His dark green eyes felt very familiar to her, but yet she didn't know where she knew them from; as soon as she blinked the man's reflection was gone.

"Elijah…?" Bella whispered, shaking her head; sneaking downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she reached the kitchen, she almost let out of blood-curling scream; there standing in the kitchen in all of his vampire goodness, was her boyfriend Edward Cullen, holding a glass of water for her.

"Who did you thought it was?" Edward replied, looking confused. "Not the _mutt_?"

" _Jacob_ is a good friend of mine, Edward." Bella snapped back, grabbing the glass of water from Edward's hand. "And if you love me as much as you say you do, you would respect my friends and their _furry_ problems."

"But they are dangerous!"

"And what," Bella spat, looking dangerously at Edward; who was surprised at her tone "You and your family are no walk in the park! You are just as dangerous as the pack is!"

"But I would never hurt you."

Bella snorted into the glass of water, earning an eye-roll from Edward; who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She snorted again, rolling her eyes at Edward, she was starting to get annoyed at his over-protectiveness; yes she was a klutz, but really she was getting fed up with all of Edward's demands of keeping her safe and protected from the second thing that makes her happy that she didn't die when she dived (or in everyone's eyes: _Jumped_ ) of the cliffs.

"You did, Edward." Bella said, pausing to rinse the glass out and set it on the dish rack to dry. "Remember?"

"But… I…" Edward replied, trying to make her see reason.

"But _nothing!_ " Bella snapped, whirling fast to glare at him; who looked surprised that she didn't fall over from the speed she used to face him. "Admit it! You and your family had done more damage to little old me then Jacob and the pack has _ever_ done"

"Bella… Love… Please see reason here…"

"I have seen reason, Edward." Bella snarled, turning on her heels, thanking the lord that Charlie was doing a midnight shift and won't be home until two in the morning. "I think you should show yourself out."

"Love…" Edward said, getting hold of her fingers and laced it with his stone like ones. "Please…"

"She. Said. To. Leave. Leech."

Bella blinked once as she seen Jacob standing there, she was confused as to why Jacob was there.

"I got a call from that pixie-like leech."

"Alice?" Bella mumbled, looking confused. "What did she see?"

"You trying to get mind-reader here to leave but he wouldn't, so she rang me to ask if I could pop over and _see_ that he does."

"And pray tell how _are_ you going to make me leave?"

"Easy," Jacob shrugged. "Throw you out the front door or the nearest window."

"But Charlie…" Bella gasped, looking darkly at Jacob and Edward. "For the sake of my sanity and Charlie's ever growing blood pressure, Edward _can_ you please leave?"

"What about him?"

Bella looked towards Jacob; he smiled once at her then continued to glare at Edward, who rolled his eyes at the thoughts going through his mind.

"He can leave if he wishes to do so." Bella replied, walking up the stairs towards her room. "I'm sleeping alone tonight."

Both Edward and Jacob heard Bella's bedroom door slam shut, along with her window being closed and locked, Jacob sniggered at Edward.

"What was that?" Edward hissed as both boys walked out on the house, parting their ways. "Mutt? What did you just send me?"

"You are in the dog house tonight…" Jacob sniggered once again, running off without a backward glance at the vampire who stared longingly at his girlfriend's closed window.

"We'll see how long I am there for, mutt…" Edward smirked, running off towards his house.


	2. Accidents and Flashbacks.

_All my thoughts are with you forever_  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

Song Title: Bittersweet

Band: Within Temptation

* * *

Chapter Two: Accidents and Flashbacks

_Forks, Washington State_

_8:29am_

Bella woke to the sound of her father's groaning as he looked at another bill, the smell of cooked bacon and eggs travelled through the air, surrounded her room, making her stomach rumble with hunger as it longed to taste the lovely cooked food that Charlie was eating.

"Oh hush you," Bella mumbled, glaring at her stomach. "Great! I have surely lost it… I'm talking to my stomach…"

A light chuckle made Bella jump ten feet in the air and bite down a blood-curling scream; eyes blazing with anger, Bella turned to face her boyfriend, Edward Cullen who now had occupied her warm, empty bed.

Edward had an amused look on his face, but that look was replaced with sudden confusion.

"What are you thinking?" He suddenly asked.

"How to murder you in ten different ways," Bella replied, bit her lip and turned away from her vampire boyfriend. "But let's face it; _that_ would never happen…"

Edward chuckled again, it sounded like musical bells; but somehow it didn't have the same affect it did before.

"Charlie's coming…"

Before Bella could even blink, Edward Cullen was nowhere to be found in her room, and then Charlie lightly knocked on Bella's door.

"Bells, you awake?"

"Coming dad," Bella replied, throwing on her bathrobe that she got as a present from one of her uncles up north and opened her door just enough to poke her head through. "What is it?"

"I was just heading over to Billy Black's for some fishing bait trades." Charlie replied, peeking over Bella's head to see inside her room. "I was wondered if you want to tag along?"

"Sure, let me get dressed."

"I'll let Billy know that you're coming."

"Okay." Bella replied, closing her bedroom door and walked over to her closet, searching through clothes for something appropriate to wear to the Black's home. She felt a sudden cold breeze, not bothering to turn around to face the vampire behind her.

"I'm going, Edward."

A girlish giggle made Bella freeze in shock, she flipped her whole entire body around to see a fiery haired looking Victoria staring right back at her; Bella tripped on some clothes and fell backwards into her closet a scream building up in her throat but made no effort in letting it out, Victoria stepped forward a murdering look upon her face; Bella backed away a little more, but something heavy fell onto her face and made her world go black…

…

Charlie Swan heard the scuffle upstairs, thinking that Bella was trying on some clothes, but when he heard a sickening thump, he knew something was wrong, grabbing his shotgun and a good decent amount of bullets; he raced up the stairs to come to his daughter's aid. When he got to Bella's room, her door was open ajar; he opened the rest of the way with his gun.

Standing in the middle of Bella's room was a red-haired, pale; _very_ pale-skinned woman with dark red eyes, like the colour of blood.

Charlie pointed the gun at her, the woman smirked at him, then he pulled the trigger; sending a golden bullet towards the woman who looked lazily at the bullet coming towards her. She then hissed as the bullet grazed her left shoulder; she looked at Charlie shocked and surprised that a bullet could do that to her marble-like, stone body, then blurred out of the house.

"Bella…!" Charlie roared running to his daughter's fallen body. "Bella? Please don't be dead… Please, please, please…."

Charlie scooped Bella's body in his arms, feeling for a pulse; when he found a faint one he breathed with relief; then something red and sticky stained his hands.

Blood….

Charlie quickly called for an ambulance, which was on their way; suddenly he heard wolves howl in the distance, his eyes widen in shock. So the vampire had escaped again; Charlie grumbled, what was he supposed to do now?

"Just hold on Bella…"

...

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_11:29 am_

Elijah woke up with a start, no matter how many times he tried to focus on something else; his train of thoughts always lead back to the one girl that got away from him.

Isabel

He placed a tannish-pale hand upon his chest; muttering to himself and got to his feet, his one thousand year old bones cracking and stretching in annoyance at his sudden movements.

"Why can I not stop thinking about you, Isabel?" Elijah mumbled to himself, he picked up his sketch book, flicked through some pages until he found the one he was searching for.

It was the sketch he did when he had a flashback of Isabel; smiling once he tucked that very same sketch book into an olive green travelling bag, along with some clothes, undergarments, shower and bath essentials and a small oval shaped box that held the most dearest thing to his heart.

Isabel's white-gold locket

Elijah sighed, picked up the box; opened it to look at the fragile-looking jewellery that lay displayed on a white satin cushion. As soon as he touched the white-gold heart, flashbacks of happy and sad memories came to his mind.

_***Flashback*** _

_**Elijah was practicing swordplay with Klaus, while Finn and Kol were wrestling each other, all four boys had drawn a crowd, and Isabel was amongst those who were watching Klaus versing Elijah.** _

" _ **Come on brother," Klaus taunted, as he blocked another of Elijah's strikes. "You got to do better than**_ **that** _ **."**_

" _ **If you say so,**_ **brother** _ **,"**_ _ **Elijah spoke back, sprang suddenly that Klaus wasn't able to defend it; disarmed Klaus in a blink of an eye and pointed both swords at Klaus's neck. "I win."**_

_**The crowd disappears, leaving a heavy breathing Klaus and Elijah with Isabel and Rebekah; who both handed each man a ladle filled with water.** _

" _ **That was a wonderful, show, brothers." Rebekah said, smiling once as she took the ladle back from Klaus. "Come, Klaus… I would love for you to show me those caves you and Kol found."**_

" _ **Of course, dear sister…" Klaus replied, taking his sword from Elijah's hand. "I shall see you at dinnertime, brother. And tomorrow we shall have a rematch, let's see who wins**_ **then** _ **."**_

_**Klaus bowed to Isabel, stalked off towards the caves with Rebekah following behind; Elijah sighed and handed the ladle back to Isabel.** _

" _ **Thank you, Isabel."**_

" _ **You're welcome, Elijah."**_

_**He then was about to turn around and walk towards his home, when he felt Isabel's hand upon his shoulder, he faced her once again to see her lovely smile upon her face.** _

" _ **I was about to go to the markets to see what they have they have to offer from the mainlands," Isabel started, and then bit her lip while looking down at her feet. "Would you care to join me?"**_

_**Elijah grabbed Isabel's chin, making the girl look up from the ground to Elijah's eyes; green met chocolate brown and a small smile came upon his lips. "I will love to escort you to the markets, for I need to find something for mother."** _

" _ **What does your mother need?" Isabel asked, fiddling around with the ladle and water pitcher, and then placed it on the ground. "Maybe I can offer some assistance."**_

" _ **A moonstone."**_

" _ **A**_ **moonstone** _ **?" Isabel repeated her eyebrows knitted together. "What on earth does your mother need a moonstone for?"**_

" _ **I do not know, Isabel," Elijah repeated, smiling once at her. "But mother said it was important that I seek it out**_ **today** _ **at the markets."**_

" _ **Well," Isabel said, entwining her hands with his and dragged a shocked looking Elijah towards the markets. "Let's not keep your mother waiting!"**_

_**He tells jokes and she laughs at them on their way to the markets, Elijah had never felt like himself with a girl as beautiful as Isabel; though her sister- Tatiana, the one that Klaus intends on marrying even if she does have a child out of wedlock to another man; came close by beauty.** _

_**When they reached the markets, Elijah and Isabel parted ways; planning on meeting up at the baker's stall.** _

_**Elijah searched and every jeweller trader, searching for the stone that his mother wants; but with no such luck.** _

" _ **Elijah!" Isabel called out, running up to him. "Any luck at finding the moonstone?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Well, here…" Isabel replied, handing him a red velvet package. "It belonged to our mother, when you told me of your mother's need of a moonstone I remembered that mother gave me one."**_

" _ **I cannot take this," Elijah replied, handing back the wrapped up moonstone. "It was your mother's therefore it belongs to you and Tatiana…"**_

" _ **Tatiana wants nothing to do with it," Isabel replied, looking darkly as she mentioned her sister's name. "Besides your mother says that she needs it, you can simply return it when she finishes with it."**_

" _ **I cannot thank you enough, fair Isabel." Elijah replied, kissing her hand as he pockets the moonstone. "Now come, let me buy you something to show my thankfulness"**_

" _ **Oh, Elijah…" Isabel replied, trying to stop Elijah from escorting her to the jeweller traders stalls. "There is no need…"**_

" _ **But I insist, please?"**_

" _ **Fine." Isabel sighed, searching all the fine jewellery that was within her reach; her gaze landed on a beautiful white-golden heart-shaped locket. "Oh, that is beautiful."**_

" _ **Such a fine taste in jewellery you have, lass." The woman standing beside the table said, making Isabel jumped in fright and Elijah grip his swords handle. "No need to see me as a threat young man, I can assure I mean no harm…"**_

_**Elijah grip slackened around the sword's handle, but he never removed his hand from the sword; who knows when he might need to use it.** _

" _ **Your accent…" Isabel asked the woman, blocking her from Elijah's view. "It's very different, are you not from around here?"**_

" _ **Aye, young lass…" The woman replied, nodding once and picked up the locket. "I am from the northlands…"**_

" _ **The Barren lands?" Isabel gasped eyes wide. "What is it like there?"**_

" _ **Cold…" The woman replied, smiling at Isabel. "Here would you like to try this on?"**_

_**Isabel nodded, giggled as the coldness of the necklace tickled her skin, both women turned to Elijah.** _

" _ **What do you think, young man?" the woman asked, extending her hand out to Isabel's neck. "Does it suite the fine, young beauty or not?"**_

" _ **It suits her very well, madam…" Elijah replied, smiling once at Isabel. "How much for the necklace?"**_

" _ **How much do you say its worth?"**_

_**Isabel removed the necklace, handed it back the woman and walked away; leaving Elijah alone with the woman.** _

" _ **For her…" Elijah replied, smiling as he watched Isabel help a fallen child to her feet. "Anything."**_

" _ **You care for her…" The woman mumbled. "If not more…"**_

_**Elijah blinked once and looked at the woman before him, who held an all-knowing smile upon her face; then placed a blue velvet covered package in his hand.** _

" _ **I…"**_

" _ **You can accept this with no charge…" The woman replied, smiling once and walked into her tent, leaving a shocked and confused Elijah behind.**_

_**Elijah looked down at the package un-wrapped it and smiled, there was the very same necklace that Isabel had tried on…** _

_***Flashback ends*** _

Elijah opens his eyes again, closing the lid of the box then again placed it into the travelling bag; he blurred towards his collection of car keys, picked up one of them then blurred back to where his travelling bag laid.

He left a letter for his mother and siblings, telling them what he was planning on doing on his trip; though leaving out the part of spending time with Isabel again.

This time he was not going to lose her again.


	3. Isabel/Bella Swan Part I

_Don't forget me_

_When you sing happy birthday to someone you love_  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me

Tittle: Don't Forget Me

Artist: Katharine McPhee

* * *

Chapter 3: Isabel Petrova part I

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_2:30pm_

A knock pulled Rebekah out of her thoughts of her old, dear friend, Isabel Petrova; she blurred over to the door to open it, not really surprised as who was standing on her doorstep.

"Oh, it's _you_." Rebekah hissed, glaring at Elena Gilbert. "What do you want now? Come to stab me in the back again?"

Elena held up a bag of AB positive blood, handing it to Rebekah who looked confused at the offering that Elena brought.

"I held that it was your favorite," Elena explained to the confused looking blonde. "So I brought it to…"

"Use it to get more information out of me about Klaus?"

"No," Elena replied, stepping inside the warm house. "I actually to find out more on the Petrova doppelgänger"

"And the hold she had over Klaus?" Rebekah asked, taking the blood bag from Elena's hand and poured it into a glass.

"Wasn't Elijah also in love with Tatiana?"

"No," Rebekah mumbled. "He was in love with the other Petrova."

"There was another?" Elena asked, looking strangely at her.

"I think you better sit down, Elena." Rebekah said, taking a sip of the blood. "It's going to be a long story."

Elena sat down, opposite Rebekah who was staring into the dancing flames as if in a trance.

"Isabel Petrova was the younger sister to Tatiana, though everyone loved Tatiana; Klaus especially- everyone adored Isabel." Rebekah started, smiling as a memory came to her head.

_**Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were playing chases; when they heard the footsteps of Tatiana and Isabel Petrova coming their way.** _

" _ **What are you playing?" Tatiana asked, smiling once at Klaus, and then looked at Rebekah.**_

" _ **We were playing chases," Klaus explained, smiling at Tatiana. "But now I must help father with a chore before dinner, excuse me sister dear, Tatiana and Isabel."**_

" _ **Well, I must go as well…" Tatiana muttered. "Dinner will not make itself, will it**_ **Isabel** _ **?"**_

_**Isabel shrugged, looked back down at the ground, not bothering to watch her sister walk away.** _

" _ **Rebekah?" Esther called, which was answered by Rebekah groaning in annoyance. "Come and help me with dinner, please."**_

" _ **Coming, mother!"**_

" _ **Would you like some help?"**_

_**Rebekah looked at the young, brunette beside her, who was smiling a little.** _

" _ **Sure."**_

_**Both girls walked away, laughing about their dreams of marrying a man they desired instead of what their parents picked.** _

…

_**Rebekah watched as Elijah's eyes always darted towards Isabel as she giggled at something that Finn or Kol said, she also noticed he also watched as she offered to help their mother with some of the household chores.** _

" _ **You like her, do you not, brother?" Rebekah asked, sitting beside Elijah.**_

" _ **I have no idea what you mean, Rebekah." Elijah replied, looking down at his broth.**_

" _ **Isabel."**_

" _ **I…"**_

" _ **Yes, Rebekah?" Isabel asked, coming beside Elijah who quickly stopped talking and shoved some more broth into his already filled mouth. "Did you not call me?"**_

" _ **Oh! Actually Elijah wanted to talk to you."**_

"You pushed Elijah to talk to her?" Elena asked, making Rebekah come out of her memories. "What was Isabel like?"

"Beautiful, funny, loving… Everything that mother wanted in a wife for Elijah." Rebekah replied. "But then the wolves came…"

" _ **Elijah is still out there!" Isabel yelled, pushing pass Klaus who stood guard at the window and doors. "How can you stand there while your brother needs aid?"**_

" _ **Elijah is strong…" Klaus said, trying to cover his worry. "He can cope by himself."**_

" _ **Against a pack of bloodthirsty wolves that use to be men?" Isabel snapped again, throwing her hands up. "Your mother changed you and your siblings into these creatures that could rival the wolves but yet you choose to hide while Elijah is out there somewhere hurt or possibly dead?"**_

" _ **He told me to protect you!"**_

" _ **And I thank you for that!" Isabel replied, grabbing hold of a torch and sword. "But I will not let Elijah die out there alone!"**_

" _ **Isabel!"**_

" _ **Isabel!"**_

" _ **ISABEL!" Klaus shouted, seeing her run into the darkened night air, he was about to give chase but Kol and Rebekah held him back. "I must go after her!"**_

" _ **Elijah will be there to see to her safety."**_

" _ **And what if Elijah is already dead and she dies as well?" Klaus asked, looking at both of them. "I cannot bare to lose her like I did with Tatiana!"**_

" _ **You didn't lose Tatiana!" Rebekah snapped. "She simply did not wish to love you in return!"**_

" _ **I'm finding them!" Kol said, getting to his feet. "Whether you both join me or not."**_

" _ **Kol…"**_

_**Rebekah got to her feet, grabbing a small dagger, following her youngest brother; followed closely by Klaus.** _

_**Rebekah then tripped on a log, she grunted then noticed that the log was a log but in fact a body of a wolf with an arrow stuck in its chest.** _

" _ **That's Elijah's arrow."**_

" _ **That means he's not too far away…"**_

_**The three siblings did not enjoy their happiness for too long, they heard a cry of rage and a sob afterwards.** _

" _ **Elijah!"**_

_**Kol, Rebekah and Klaus raced to where they heard the cry coming from, as they seen Elijah ahead his body cradling something or someone.** _

" _ **Brother?" Kol asked, coming closer. "Elijah…?"**_

" _ **She… She distracted it…" Elijah muttered through his tears. "But she did not get away fast enough…"**_

" _ **She?"**_

_**Elijah moved himself away, Rebekah cried in horror as both Kol and Klaus stood there in shock; there lying on the ground was the dead form of the one and only Isabel Petrova.** _

"So the wolves killed her?"

"Yes," Rebekah said, wiping the tears that started to fall from her face. "She was my dear sister and friend, that night we all lost a part of our humanity. Isabel was the one that kept all of us in check of our humanity."

Elena looked back at the drawing of the girl, Isabel Petrova; why wasn't she mentioned in the books of the Petrova family line.

"But why isn't she mentioned in any of the Petrova family lines?"

"Who do you think I. Petrova was?"

"I thought it was Isaac Petrova, Tatiana's brother"

"No, they did not have a brother." Rebekah said, and then looked at the time. "I think that's more than enough information of your ancestors."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_6:30pm_

Elijah finally stepped out his 2010 Peugeot SR1 Concept, though he would've taken another faster car, he couldn't let this one go to waste.

He walked steady towards the B&B, like Mystic Falls, this bed and breakfast was named after it's town.

"What could possibly possessed the human who named this town Forks?" Elijah muttered to himself, he then froze as he smelt a sickening sweet scent. "Cold ones? What on earth are they doing here?"

Elijah noticed a canary yellow Porsche zoom by, the scent was coming from that very same car; a small smile came to his face but then was gone in an instant.

Elijah now has two reasons to stay in Forks; three if he can find out who the un-educated witch was, four if he could just find out why there was a wet dog scent all over half of Forks.

"Next?" An old woman called, her voice sounding bitter. "How can I help you?"

"I'll like to check in, please." Elijah replied ignoring the fact that half of the female population in that very same room turned to face him.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes."

"Name?" The woman replied, applying her glasses and starting typing into the computer.

"Elijah."

"Last name?"

"Mikelson."

"Well, Mr. Mikelson; welcome to Forks." The woman replied, handing him a small golden key with the number 204. "Have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you for your time." Elijah said, taking the key from the woman's hand, gathering his things and walked up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, Elijah dropped his bag on his bed, walked to the window that looks all over Forks.

Tomorrow he will start his search for Isabel.


	4. Isabel Petrova Part II

_I have to try_  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right

Song: Pale

Artist: Within Temptation

* * *

 

Chapter 4: Isabel Petrova Part II

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_11:30am_

Rebekah muttered to herself as she started cleaning up the aftermath of the small party that Kol threw for the football team of Mystic Falls high school, who knew that teenagers these days could drink so much?

She made a face as she picked up half full cups of leftover alcohol; some were stuffed with finger food, not having a second thought; Rebekah chucked the disgusting cups into the fireplace and listen as the plastic cups started to melt within the flames. Rebekah then picked up a framed photograph of her and her brothers, one that she recently got done, before Elijah mysteriously disappeared to God only knows where.

Suddenly a loud, sharp knock brought Rebekah to her full height; her eyebrows knitted together as she glanced at the time.

"Who on earth could this be?" Rebekah asked no one but herself, zooming to the front door, she groaned as she knew who was on the other side. "Why is  _she_  here again?"

Opening the door to the 21st century doppelgänger; Rebekah gave her a small sneer like smile, then proceed to let the human girl make her own way in.

"No need to ask why you're here for," Rebekah sneered, picking up the garbage bag again and continued shoving empty cups, fallen streamers and leftover plastic plates into it.

"What happened here?"

"Kol decided to have a  _small_  party for the football team, didn't think that they'll make such a racket…" Rebekah snapped, turning to hand Elena a pair of gloves and an empty garbage bag. "Since you are here, you  _can_  help me."

"I came back here to ask more information Isabel Petrova," Elena said, as she picked up a small pile of rubbish, placing it into the bag. "You seemed to know a lot more of her then of Tatiana."

Rebekah froze, looked at the human doppelgänger who had her backed to Rebekah picking up rubbish that lay at her feet.

"You wish to know more of Isabel?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm curious," Elena replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Can't I be curious?"

"Well you know the saying, curiosity  _killed_  the cat?" Rebekah muttered, dropping the filled garbage bag onto the floor. "Fine, let's go."

"Go?" Elena asked, looking confused. "Go where?"

"To where it all ended for all of us," Rebekah said, throwing Elena a set of car keys. "We're taking my car, but you're driving."

"Why can't we take  _my_  car?" Elena asked, following Rebekah to a blood red 2010 Land Rover, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Because," Rebekah said, looking at Elena. "Where we are going your little car won't make it halfway due to the rocky roads."

Elena then quieted down, turning the engine on, almost jumping as it roared and sprang to life. She then giggled a little along with Rebekah.

"Are you going to give me directions?"

"Go to the outskirts of Mystic Falls, towards the caves."

Elena nodded, driving out of the Mikaelson's driveway; watching as the Manor got further and further away.

"So?" Elena said, trying to make small talk with the female vampire. "Isabel…"

"Was like a sister to all of us," Rebekah said, watching the trees go by, and then she faced Elena. "She was a lot like you, but she didn't play with people's hearts."

"I'm not playing…."

"You're with Stefan but yet you are also stringing Damon along," Rebekah said, glaring at Elena. "All of those months that Stefan was with Klaus and I, you and Damon grew close; do not deny it Elena. It's true isn't it? You have feelings for both of the Salvatore brothers… First it's always going to be Stefan but then you also go and choose Damon as well… You cannot choose one and then have the other on the side; relationships with Vampires do not work that way."

"You don't know who I love or who I choose," Elena replied, getting a little angry. "Whom I choose to be with is none of your concern, Rebekah."

"It is when it comes to Stefan and Damon." Rebekah hissed, turning to face anywhere but at Elena. "History is repeating itself all over again…"

"You," Elena started, and then gasped in realization as she glanced quickly at Rebekah. "You… You have feelings for Damon, don't you?"

"What?" Rebekah asked, looking confused. "Where on earth did you get a stupid and idiotic idea like that from? By the way, you turn left here and keep going straight."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You're starting to get on my last nerve, Elena."

"Sorry."

The rest of the car ride was silent, as Elena took in the surroundings around her; she had never really gone to the outskirts of Mystic Falls before and here she was driving there with one of the most deadly supernatural creatures.

"Here we are."

Elena turned off the engine, looked around before hopping out of the car after Rebekah, she then followed Rebekah as she started to go towards a small plague with lifeless flowers beside it.

"Hello, Isabel."

…

A young man walked into the drawing room of the Mikaelson's Manor, seen the half-cleaned house.

"Rebekah?" he called, walking up the stairs to seek out his missing sister. "Rebek…!"

"Master Finn," Mandy, one of his mother's main witches called. "Mistress Rebekah had left with the Gilbert girl not even more than ten minutes ago, sir."

"Do you know where?"

"Mistress Rebekah mentioned to where it ended for  _all_  of you and she also mentioned someone by the name of Isabel."

"Is… Isabel?" Finn whispered, going a little pale than he normally looked. "Are you quite certain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Mindy."

"Mandy."

"Pardon?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"My name, sir." Mandy giggles, smiling once at him. "My name is Mandy not Mindy."

"Oh, well thank you again,  _Mandy_."

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_8:30am_

Elijah woke up to a slight knock, quickly zooming over to the door to open it; he noticed that a teenaged, tanned-Asian looking girl with glasses holding a breakfast tray.

"G…Good morning, sir." She stuttered, a small blush started to form on the girl's cheeks. "My grandmother wanted me to bring this up to you."

"Oh," Elijah replied, and then letting the blushing teenager in to put it on the table; when her scent came to his nose, he then knew he had found the untrained witch. "What is your name?"

"Angela Webber, sir." The girl replied, smiling, spreading out the breakfast and took the silver tray. "If there is nothing else, I got to head to the hospital."

"May I ask, why?"

"One of my friends, Isabella; but she likes people calling her 'Bella', had an accident and she's getting out today."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Angela!" an old, bitter woman's voice called. "Ben's here!"

"I got to go!" Angela said, smiling once at her. "It was nice to meet you and welcome to Forks!"

With said, Angela raced out of the room, closing the door behind her; Elijah looked down at the food placed before him, he grimaced at what humans consider as 'breakfast' food. Though he could eat the food, he was dying for a taste of blood.

Warm, human blood.

He reached into his traveling bag, a pulled out a small bag of blood; ripping it open and drinking it down as if it was the only blood bag left on earth.

Today he was going to explore the town of Forks, to see if he can find any new information on the two scents that he cannot put a name to.

…

Isabella Swan was glad to be getting out of hospital, but sadly she had to wait until Carlisle came back with some papers that allowed her to sign herself out; also she had Edward trying to per sway her to stay another night in hospital, just  _in case_.

"Edward, honestly." Bella snapped, looking at him as she started to pack her things. "I'm fine."

"But love; you easily faint." Edward replied, trying to make her see reason. "You just woken up out of a three day coma, you could have a concussion or worst!"

"Carlisle said I was fine."

"I don't always go by Carlisle's words," Edward said, looking annoyed. "Please, love?"

"Edward!" Bella snapped, zipping up her overnight bag that Alice had brought over from the house, while Charlie was busy at work tracking down someone. "Please! If Carlisle said that I was fine to go home than obviously I'm fine! Can you please stop trying to make me stay here?"

"What if…?"

"Edward," Carlisle called, coming into the room and handed Bella a clipboard. "Bella is capable of making her own choices, besides I gave her the whole head and body scan, she only has a small bruise on her forehead and possibly headaches for a few days that is all. She can go home."

Bella skimmed through the papers, signing her name here and there; then once she was finished handed the clipboard back to Carlisle and smiled at him.

"Thank you, again, Carlisle."

"No problem, Bella." Carlisle replied, smiling once at her. "See you tonight, at 7pm?"

"Who's turned is it to  _cook_  for the human?" Bella whispered, low enough for only Edward and Carlisle to hear.

"Emmett wants to cook tonight."

Bella paled, looking at Carlisle to see if he was joking. "You cannot be serious…"

"Yes, I am."

"Last time he nearly burnt the house down! And it was only  _toast_!" Bella squeaked, looking pale again, she then turned to a giggling Edward. "Is that why you don't want me to  _leave_? In case Emmett gives me food poisoning or something?"

"Something like that."

Bella groaned, then picked up her overnight bag; which Edward then took off her.

"I could've carried that, Edward."

"I know, but it isn't right of me to let you."

"OH, such a  _gentleman_." Bella replied, sarcasm dripping off her tone. "Whatever would I do  _without_  you to help little ol' me, Edward?"

Edward arched an eyebrow at Bella sudden changed attitude towards him, he then blew it off as her grouchiness from waking up in hospital. Then a rumble from Bella's stomach broke through the sudden silence, he giggled and walked Bella towards his car.

"Lunch time, for the human." Edward joked, smiling his usual smile at her; which she returned. "Where would you like to go?"

"You're letting me choose?"

"Well, yes, I am."

"I just feel like a hamburger, from the diner."

"The Diner it is."

 


	5. History Repeating Once More

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul

Song: Somewhere

Artist: Within Temptation

* * *

 

> Chapter 5: History Repeating Once More

_Mystic Falls_

_1:30pm_

_**Hi, you've reached Elena Gilbert; Sorry I can't answer the phone right now but leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible… BEEP!** _

"Elena!" Damon growled into the cellphone, standing outside the Mikaelson's Manor; staring at Elena's car. "I have found your car, without you in  _it_! Where  _are_  you? Saint Stefan, Barbie, Barbie's doggy, Shaggy and Witchy are worried sick! So am I! Call me back…"

As Damon closed his phone, he felt a presence behind him; turning around he came face to face with one of the Original vampires.

"Damon?" The vampire said, looking at him. "Is it?"

"Yeah," Damon said, looking at the vampire before him. "You must be the eldest Mikaelson, Finn?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know where…?"

"My dear little sister is with your precious  _doppelgänger_?" Finn replied, looking quite bored. "Yes I do, I am heading there now; apparently the doppelgänger has been asking questions of a person I thought was long forgotten about."

"You mean Tatiana?" Damon asked, looking confused. "Why would she want to know about…?"

"No, I do not mean of that harlot." Finn replied, hissing as he remembered what Tatiana put Klaus through. "I meant her sister,  _Isabel_."

"Isabel?" Damon muttered, still confused. "How come I never heard of her? The Petrova books never mentioned an Isabel."

"Because, most of us do not wish to remember how we lost her," Finn replied, looking bored again. "She was to be wed to Elijah, before the wolves descended upon our village and her life was taken in front of him."

"Elijah loved her?" Damon asked, not believing a word coming from the man's mouth. "But he was fascinated by Katherine when she was in England; he told us himself."

"Fascinated, yes," Finn replied. "That was all, Klaus was interested in her, he was just simply fascinated that she could look so much like Tatiana and not have the same qualities as her."

"Let me guess," Damon said; smirking. "She played both of them against each other?"

"I do not know," Finn muttered. "I was not there to see it nor there to ask, Mr. Salvatore."

"Would you mind telling me  _where_  Rebekah took Elena?"

"Even better Mr. Salvatore."

Damon cocked up an eyebrow, what could be possibly better than knowing where Elena was?

"I can show you."

…

Rebekah knelt down at the plaque that was nailed into the trunk of the tree; she pulled away the dead leaves and roots around the trunk so that Elena could have a better look at the plaque.

It was beautifully craved out of the White Oak that Rebekah said that her father and siblings 'burnt' to the ground, Elena got to the level of Rebekah and read the elegant script that was in Latin or Viking writing.

"What does it say?" Elena asked, pointing at the script.

"Here lies a beloved sister, daughter, friend and wife."

"Wife?" Elena asked, confused. "Was she about to marry Elijah?"

"Yes." Rebekah said, a small tear fell and landed on the wood; soaking into it. "She was about to really become my sister."

_**Rebekah walks outside, watching as Elijah wriggles away from their father and Klaus; sneaks into the blacksmith shop.** _

" _ **What on earth is Elijah,**_ **doing** _ **?" Rebekah asked herself; silently she sneaked over to the blacksmith's shop and peered inside.**_

_**There Elijah was; having a small but quick conversation with the blacksmith and he was busy melting a small amount of gold.** _

" _ **It shall be down, Elijah." The blacksmith replied, shaking his hand. "You can come and pick it up within the hour."**_

" _ **I thank you, Charles, for you generous friendship."**_

_**Rebekah quickly walked away from the window as she seen Elijah make a move towards the door, quickly picking up an empty jar and then placed it back down as Elijah came outside.** _

" _ **Elijah?"**_

" _ **Bekah," Elijah replied, looking at her confusingly. "I thought mother told you not to go anywhere? Aren't you still trouble for nearly shearing all of Tatiana's hair off?"**_

" _ **Yes, I am." Rebekah replied, making a small face. "You cannot lie and say that, that scarlet woman did not deserve it!"**_

"Wait a minute," Elena asked, trying to cover giggles. "You almost shaved of Tatiana's hair?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied. "I would've done it and gotten away with it if Elijah just kept his mouth shut…"

Elena was about to say something else, when a twig snapped in the distance; making the now scared human jump to her feet.

"We have company." Rebekah muttered. "You can come out now, Finn and bring Salvatore with you."

Elena glanced around for Damon, wondering why he was here; her eyes landed on his usual black leather jacket.

"Damon." Elena sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently looking for you," Damon replied, folding his arms across his chest and stopping right in front of Elena. "Did it ever occur to you to leave us a notice or call us to let us know where you were?"

"My phone's off."

"I know that!" Damon snapped. "I called it, Stefan called it, and Barbie called it even Matt called it and every single time it went straight to voicemail!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Damon snapped, throwing his hands up in the air making a drama-like scene. "Sorry? You had us all worrying for two and half hours and all you can say is  _sorry_?"

"It was a long drive!" Elena snapped back, earning a look from Damon. "I wanted to know about my descendants okay! Is that too much for you to handle, huh Damon? That I just wanted to know where I came from?"

"Elena…"

"No, Damon!" Elena snapped, standing beside Rebekah and Finn. "I'm staying right here!"

"Fine," Damon snapped back, getting into Elena's face again. "Then I'm staying too!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Would you two just bloody kiss already?" Rebekah asked, breaking the tension between the two of them and earning two death looks from them. "Don't look at me like that; both Finn and I can see there's something there! Just seal the deal with a bloody kiss and get it over with!"

"I think," Finn said, hearing Elena's stomach rumble. "That Elena stood get something to eat, before she faints out of hunger."

"I'll drive!" Damon replied, pulling Elena away from the two Original vampires.

With Damon and Elena gone, Finn turned to Rebekah who looked at him with confusion on her face.

"I thought you never knew of this place."

"I never forgot where Elijah and Isabel were the most happiest." Finn replied, looking down at the plaque. "It was nice of the carpenter to do that for Isabel's memory."

"It was not a carpenter, it was father."

"F…Father did that?"

"Yes."

"How do you know of that?"

"I watched him carve it out of the left over remains of the White Oak tree," Rebekah replied. "He worked on it for two whole nights; then got mother to place a spell on it so that it will never age overtime."

"Father has a very weird way of showing his emotions."

"Yes," Rebekah replied, staring back at the plaque. "He surely does."

…

A drunken Klaus and Kol both waddled into Elijah's empty bedroom, both very angry at his sudden disappearance and placed the blame on everyone that came to their alcohol filled minds. Klaus then pushed a compelled, blonde girl onto Elijah's bed; Kol just started biting into the neck of the unknown blonde girl's friend.

Suddenly, Klaus noticed a note folded neatly on Elijah's bed, beside the blonde's head.

"What is it?" the unnamed girl asked.

"Nothing to do with you, love." Klaus replied, picking the note up and opening it. "Kol…"

"Hm?" Kol replied, stopping his drinking. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Klaus turned to the compelled blonde, still lying on Elijah's bed; he then looked into her eyes to compel her once again. "You will leave and forget about me."

"Aren't hungry anymore?" Kol asked, shrugging his shoulders and was about to bite the girl again, when in a blink of an eye he was biting air. "Hey!"

"You will leave and forget about this in the morning." Klaus compel the girl, as he wrapped her scarf around her neck to stop any more blood from dropping. "Leave, now."

"Why did you do that for?"

"We are going on a trip."

"Oh?" Kol replied, folding his arms against his chest. "Where to?"

"A little town by the name of Forks."

"Why?"

Without saying a word, Klaus threw the folded note to Kol; who then opened it to read it.

"He has found her again?"

"It appears so."

"What are we going to say to mother?"

"Nothing." Klaus replied, walking out the door. "It appears that she knew where he was all of this time."

Kol then got to his feet, throwing the read note into the garbage bin, behind Elijah's bedroom door; following his older half-brother out to find their mother.

…

_Forks, Washington State_

_11:30am_

"Are you full yet, love?" Edward asked, watching with a little bit of disgust in his eyes as Bella shoved another French fry into her already filled mouth.

Bella swallowed, and then took a small drink of her coke. "Are you kidding me?" Bella replied, while picking up another French fry. "I've been in a coma for three days, Edward…  _Three days!_  I'm hungry!"

"Ok," Edward replied, trying to calm his mate down. "No need to raise your voice, love. We aren't alone."

"You don't say?" Bella replied, biting into her juicy looking hamburger with extra onions. "Yum…"

"That looks disgusting…" Edward muttered, a small grimace came upon his face as the scent of the hamburger went up his nose. "Smells horrible too."

"You can leave you know?" Bella replied after swallowing her mouthful of burger. "Jacob or Angela can give me a ride home."

"No I can wait."

"And hear you complain again on how disgusting  _human_  food is?" Bella hissed in a whisper. "I think not, go home and try to per sway Emmett from cooking dinner tonight… I don't want another trip to the hospital."

"Fine, love." Edward sighed, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and proceeded to exit the diner.

Bella sighed as the guilt settled in, she didn't mean to be such a bitch to Edward; but his overly protectiveness of her fragile state is starting to annoy the crap out of her.

"Bella?"

A smile came upon Bella's face as Angela Webber and her boyfriend of five months, Ben Changey sat in the seat that Edward occupied moments ago.

"Hey, Ange… Ben."

"Hey, there Bella." Ben replied, giving a small kiss on the cheek to Bella. "How are you holding up?"

"Good," Bella replied, and then winced as a headache came. "Head still hurts, though."

"Oh, do you have painkillers for it?" Angela replied, taking a small sip of her coffee. "If not I have some on me."

"It's all good," Bella replied. "I have them… Oh I left them with Edward, who left."

The door to the diner opened, Bella thought it was weird that the whole atmosphere of the diner suddenly went tense; she didn't need to turn to see who came in; obviously it must be an out-of-towner, the chatter within the diner started to build up after the person/people went to order something.

"Angela?" Ben asked, looking towards the counter. "Isn't that the same man you told me about?"

"What?" Angela muttered, looking towards the counter and smiled a little. "Yeah, it is."

Bella took another bite of her hamburger, then felt as if someone was behind her; Angela smiled again as Ben started to look a little jealous.

"Good evening, Miss Webber." A new voice spoke, one with an English accent.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please," Mr. Mikaelson replied, as Bella swallowed her mouthful of burger to face him. "Call me Elijah."


	6. Forks And Realizations

_Do you feel me now?_

_Burning like a flame_

_If you touch me_

_I may disappear_

_Floating through your eyes_

_How do we resist?_

_The gravity of love_

_In the symphony of life_

Song: Symphony of Life

Artist: Tina Arena

* * *

Chapter 6: Forks and Realizations   
  


_Forks, Washington State_

"Please," Elijah said, making Angela's brunette female companion to turn around and face him, his heart almost bursting out of his chest. "Call me, Elijah."

"Well, Elijah." The boy replied, holding his hand to shake. "I'm Ben and this is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called…"

"Bella." Elijah replied, making Bella's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Angela had the pleasure of telling me a little about you, like how you like people calling you Bella instead of Isabella."

"Oh." Bella replied, smiling. "Well, that's me… Bella"

Elijah giggled, taking the empty seat between Angela and Bella; his eyes never leaving Bella's chocolate ones.

"So," Ben said, trying to make small talk; but Elijah also noticed that a few other customers had somehow made their tables a little more closer to where Elijah sat. "Have you seen the whole town? I know we are small, but you should see the historic features of this town."

"That's why I am here," Elijah replied, smiling at their confused faces. "I am a historian, I writing a book on the history of Forks."

"You may want to also check out La Push" Bella said, taking a sip of her coke, smiling at Elijah's confused expression. "It's a Native Indian reserve an hour or two drive on the outskirts of Forks."

"A Native Indian reserve, you say?" Elijah asked, watching Bella nod her answer. "Hm, maybe that will give me a little insight on their history with the town."

"And you can also ask Charlie," Bella said, making Elijah look confused again. "I mean my dad… He's the… Er- Police Chief of Forks."

"Your father's the Chief of Police?"

"Uh, yeah…" Bella replied, smiling once.

"Well, I must go and speak to him then as well."

"When your book is published," Bella said, her hand uncontrollably went onto Elijah's. "I must have a copy."

"You'll be the first, apart from my family." Elijah said, with a wink which made Bella blush.

…

Edward Cullen watched from a distance as Bella started talking to the man known as Elijah, it could be a mere coincidence that Bella started muttering the name 'Elijah' and this man happens to have the same name. Edward's jaw tightened as he seen Bella place her hand on top of Elijah's, then Elijah muttered something to her which made her blush.

Suddenly Edward's phone started to ring, knowing that it could be one of his family members, Edward flipped the phone opened; not even bothering to see who was the caller.

"Yes?"

" _Hello, Eddie."_

"Victoria." Edward hissed, his eyes turning black with anger. "How did you get my number?"

" _I have my ways,"_ Victoria taunted, then sighed. _"My, isn't that your precious little human I see_ flirting _with another?"_

"What are you talking about?" Edward replied, jumping out of his Volvo, to search through the treetops surrounding the diner. "Where are you?"

" _You look so confused spinning around trying to search for me within the treetops,"_ Victoria taunted again, a small giggle escaped from her. _"But you see, I'm not in the trees…"_

"Then where are you!" Edward snarled into the phone.

" _Now, where's the fun in that?"_ Victoria replied, giggling again. _"It's called hide and seek, I hide while you try and seek me out, better hurry… You don't want your_ pet _in hospital again or_ worst _…"_

"When I find you," Edward said, venom dripping off his threatening words. "I will take pleasure in removing her head from your body."

" _I'm sure you will…"_ Victoria replied, Edward knew she was smiling. _"See you soon, Cullen."_

Before he could say more, the dial tone indicated that Victoria had hanged up on him; through anger Edward crumbled his phone and sighed as he will have to go and get a new one. He jumped back into the driver's seat, but before he could even start the engine; a blood red 2010 BMW edition drove passed him, from where he stood the driver had fiery red hair.

The same red as Victoria.

"Found you." Edward hissed, started his engine and gave into the temptation of chasing after the red-haired Bitch.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

Esther was having a hard time concentrating on a spell, when she felt the presence of her younger son, Kol.

"Kol," Esther replied, turning to face him. "What is my child?"

"You knew all of this time where Elijah was?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Kol yelled, slamming hands down on the table looking directly at his mother. "Any of us that he went looking for _her_ , Isabel?"

"It was his choice to go after her," Esther replied. "You knew how much your brother loved Isabel, so I pointed him in the right direction."

"She was like a sister to me!"

"And she was like a daughter to me!" Esther yelled, getting to her feet. "Did you not think that you or your siblings were the only ones that were suffering after Isabel's death?"

Kol looked at his mother confused, slowly he could see her calm and collected facade starting to break; he then realise at what his mother really lost.

"We all were," Esther said, tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Even you father Mikael, was suffering but he would not let anyone see it."

_**Esther heard a small yell coming from the back of her home that she shared with her husband and children, she went running and noticed that her husband, Mikael was on the floor holding one hand that was bleeding; beside him was a heart-shaped plaque.** _

" _ **Mikael?" Esther replied, bending down to where her husband was. "Mikael, my love, let me bathe that for you."**_

" _ **No," Mikael said, picking up the plaque and getting to his feet. "I need to finish this… I need to finish it for Isabel."**_

" _ **But your wound." Esther replied, sighing and coming to her husband's side again. "It will get infected."**_

" _ **Then let it get infected!" Mikael replied. "I need to finish this and then I shall bathe my wound."**_

" _ **Why not let one of our sons finish it?"**_

" _ **No," Mikael said, glaring at her. "None of our sons nor that bastard one of yours shall touch this; this shall be done by me and me alone, I need this done by the end of tonight."**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **They are to bury Isabel in the morning," Mikael sighed, turning to face a confused but saddened Esther. "I should kill that lover of yours, that bastard son, Niklaus father."**_

" _ **I turned my back on him," Esther snapped, taking Mikael's face into her hands. "Niklaus is nothing to me now! You needn't worry about his father!"**_

" _ **His father is everything to worry about!"**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **He was the one that ordered the attack on our village; ending the life of a girl we called a daughter!"**_

" _ **Isabel's life was taken by a rouge wolf, not by Niklaus's father."**_

" _ **I shall kill him," Mikael repeated turning away from Esther. "After I place this at Isabel's burial site."**_

Kol looked confused, he never once thought that his father, Mikael could even produce any other emotion then anger, he commonly thought that Mikael's dislike and hatred for Klaus was due to a rough sword match between the two of them and Klaus came out victorious, but when Kol found out that Klaus was not Mikael's son, he started then to develop hatred for Klaus.

"And he did kill Klaus's father, didn't he?"

"Yes," Esther replied. "He came back with Klaus's father heart still beating and demanded that I turn him into what we would call now a 'Vampire Hunter'.

"And that's how he started hunting us down, but was only looking for Klaus."

"Cause he thought he seen Klaus murder me when in fact he just placed me under a spell."

"So where is father?"

"I do not know," Esther replied. "I lost track of him fifteen years ago."

"So, he could still be out there?"

"Yes."

…

A tall blonde haired girl walked into her room, in nothing but a towel, when she noticed a letter on her bedside table.

"Really?" She muttered, picking it up and muttering under breath. "Can't he take a hint?"

_Dear Caroline_

_I know that apologising cannot overcome everything that I have done,_

_But the one thing I regret the most is hurting you and your family-_

Caroline dropped the letter, not wanting to read the rest; of cause she knew of the feelings Klaus had for her, but she was with Tyler, who keeps on disappearing every single type Katherine came waltzing into town, she didn't want to think that Tyler was cheat in on her with that whore, but a part of her wanted it to be true. Quickly she bended down to pick up the letter and continued reading.

_Please forgive me for not telling you this in person, but my family and I are moving away from Mystic Falls and away from you._

_Love always_

_Klaus._

Caroline heart then gave a small jolt, getting to her feet and zooming to her closet; she quickly got dressed and was out the door before her mother even could blink an eyelash.


	7. Welcome to Forks Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella shows Elijah around town and Katherine makes an appearance.

_Wake me up (Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)  
Save me _ _(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)_  
I can't wake up (Before I come undone)  
Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)

Song: Bring Me to Life

Artist: Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome to forks Part I

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"All of cannot simply just pack up and move from one town to the next," Klaus stated, looking at his four family members. "It will look convincing that we are running from something."

"Well," Esther said, sighing. "I called ahead and noticed that Forks High is looking for a Deputy Principal, so I decided to take them on the other. Also they are looking for a history teacher which I think Finn shall take the job and an Art Teacher, Klaus, you'll be perfect for that."

"An art teacher?" Klaus replied, looking a little confused. "What about Rebekah and Kol?"

"They will be students of cause," Esther smiled, getting to her feet. "I already enrolled you both so don't even think for a second that you both could easily slide out of this."

"And what of Elijah?" Kol asked, folding his arms looking a little glum. "What is his 'cover' for being in Forks?"

"He's a travelling Historian," Rebekah muttered, making all of her family members look at her. "Well that's the cover he always go for."

"Well there," Esther said, smiling to her family. "We leave in two days' time and start our new lives as a family."

Caroline's scent then came to Klaus's attention, excusing himself, he went to the front door where Caroline was about to knock.

"Caroline. What-?"

"He's cheating on me isn't he?"

 

Klaus gave her small confused look. "I don't understand..."  
"Tyler's been distant lately, at first I thought it was cause of.."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, sorry."

"Do not apologize," Klaus waving off the accusation, masking the hurt of it. "But, if he is truly being unfaithful. Leave."  
"I can't... I love him."  
"If you truly love someone that wants to be free, you simply have to let them go." Klaus replied, knowing full well that he was talking about her. "Trust me, it may hurt for a while but in time you would slowly get over it."

"How?"

"You have to figure that out yourself," Klaus muttered, cupping Caroline's face within his hands. "I do not know how to get over you, but I am trying."

"By burning or throwing out the drawings of me?"

Klaus looked a little shocked at her, she then giggled at his confused face.

"Matt tends to get a little chatty when he has a few drinks in him."

"Rebekah," Klaus replied, eyes hard as he removed his hands from Caroline's face. "Do you think it is foolish of me to have these... Feelings for you, even if you do not share the same?"

"How do you know that I don't?" Caroline blurted out before she could even think, and then quickly covered her mouth in shock. "I mean… Um…"

"What did you say?"

"I… I…" Caroline started, but then stopped as Klaus was looking at her; she sighed and pecked Klaus on the lips, smiling at the wild-confused look on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

"No," Klaus replied he then grabbed Caroline's face gently and kissed her passionately on the mouth; smiling as he did so after a sweetened moment or two they pulled apart. "But that might."

"About time!" Kol whooped, making the couple on the porch laugh.

"Kol?" Klaus said, making his youngest brother look at him. "Shut up."

"Don't forget to use protection!" Kol blurted out, taking off as soon as he seen his angry looking half-brother coming his way.

Esther then welcomed the vampire blonde into their home, watching as her two sons wrestled upon the ground, Rebekah smiled at Caroline who returned it.

"How's Matt?" Rebekah asked Caroline, after Finn settled the fight between Kol and Klaus.

"He's okay," Caroline said, and then sighed. "Actually he's misable; I think you should go to him. He misses you, Bekah."

"But we are moving away in two days, what can I possible say to him?"

"You could ask him to move with you?" Klaus stated, making the both blonde women look at him. "Well you could, he has not got anything holding him here apart from his full time job as a barkeeper."

"That's true." Caroline replied. "His sister died, no thanks to the Salvatore brothers for that, and then he told his whore of a mother to never come back after he found her in bed with Damon."

"Ew," Rebekah said; making a small grimace. "Who would sleep with him?"

"You." Klaus replied, smirking towards his sister. "You came home smelling highly of Damon, do not deny it sister."

"It was a mistake that I will not make again.'

"Or me." Caroline replied, making both vampires look at her. "I've slept with Damon when I was human, before I knew he was a vampire; let's just say he called me his 'Blonde Blood Bag'."

…

Damon Salvatore walked towards the Forbes house, knowing that Elena was starting to worry cause it has been a whole 24 hours and no one had heard from Caroline, not even her cheating hybrid boyfriend, Tyler.

"Caroline?" Damon called, knocking on the door. "Yo! Barbie, open up!"

"She's not there," a voice called out, making Damon turn to face the owner. "Miss Forbes has been summoned to the Mikaelson's household; I am here to retrieve some of her belongings."

"And you _are_?" Damon said, giving the young looking girl a small smile.

"Someone you do not want to anger, Mr Salvatore." The girl simply replied, pushing passed the shocked looking vampire, opening up the front door and slammed it shut on Damon's face.

"Come on," Damon muttered, knocking lightly on the front door of the Forbes's household. "Don't be like that, I'll be nice…"

The front door flew open, making Damon jump a step back; the girl had a suitcase packed and ready to go, all she needed to do now was get rid of the lingering, unwanted vampire before her.

"What is your name?" Damon asked, trying a different approach in getting information out of the girl.

"None of your concern, Mr Salvatore"

"Come on," Damon muttered, following the un-named girl to her car and tried to stop her from closing the driver's side door. "Just give me your name."

The girl sighed, looking at Damon angrily, Damon then dropped to the floor; screaming as the inside of his head felt like it was burning and boiling him alive.

"Mandy." The girl replied, slamming the car door shut and drove off, leaving a panting Damon on the ground.

"Damn," Damon muttered, slowly getting to his feet, fixing up his jacket and shook his head a little. "Witches these days are getting bitchier and stronger, first Bennett now that pretty little thing? What the hell is Caroline doing with the Originals?"

…

_Forks, Washington State_

Bella was starting to get a little bit more comfortable with Elijah, she didn't know why but she felt like she knows him from somewhere but she doesn't know where. She tried to picture him in one of her many visits to Forks when she was younger, but like Elijah said; he only recently moved here.

"Elijah," Bella said, making him stop the conversation he was having with both Angela and Ben. "Would you like to meet Charlie? My dad?"

"I would be honoured to, Bella." Elijah replied smiling once; he placed his hand on top of hers again, Bella smiled as a small feeling like Elijah's hand belongs there came but then disappeared when she remembered that she had a boyfriend: Edward.

Bella smiled, removing her hand from his; not seeing the look of pain that flashed through Elijah's eyes, which was gone as quickly as it came.

"Well, Charlie would be hoping onto his lunch break now." Bella said, glancing at the time. "If not, well then I'm pretty sure he could take an early one."

Elijah nodded, getting to his feet as Bella did; he then watched Bella saying her quick goodbyes to both Angela and Ben, and followed Elijah out of the diner.

"Do you have a car?" Elijah asked placing his jacket on as the cold wind started to pick up; he looked towards Bella who shook her head in response.

"I just got out of hospital today, my boyfriend didn't think I should have gotten out early, let alone drive."

"Protective is he?" Elijah asked, though it didn't sound like a question more like an assumption, though Bella knew he was right.

"You have _no_ idea," Bella said, then huddled her jacket closer to her fragile body. "God, I forgot how quickly the weather can change here."

Elijah gave a small chuckle, earning a warning glance from Bella; he then nodded over towards the parking lot.

"We can take my car," Elijah stated, smiling once again. "I'm pretty sure that Charlie wouldn't mind his daughter getting a lift of a good Samarian, would he?"

"No," Bella replied, following Elijah to his car. "I highly doubt that he would."

…

Charlie Swan glanced down at the papers displaying the face of the missing teenager, Riley; he knew that red-haired woman had something to do with it, he growled as he remembered her standing over Bella's body.

"Charlie?" His Deputy called, making Charlie look up from the papers to the woman. "Bella's here and she also have a very good-looking fellow with her."

"Cullen?"

"No," she replied, making Charlie's eyebrows knitted together. "Someone named Elijah."

Charlie quickly got to his feet, pushing open the door that connects the offices from the reception desk.

"Ah, here he is." Bella's voice said, making him to face both Bella and the stranger named 'Elijah'. "Dad this is Elijah, Elijah this is my dad; Charlie Swan."

"Elijah," Charlie said, shaking Elijah's hands. "Pleasure"

"Chief Swan," Elijah replied, feeling the hardness in the handshake. "Pleasure's all mine."

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Charlie asked Bella, making her blush and wanting to hide behind Elijah. "Shouldn't you be at home and resting?"

"Forgive me, Chief Swan," Elijah said, making both Bella and Charlie look at him in confusion. "I'm a historic writer, when Bella told me that you were the Chief of Police here in Forks, I couldn't help but jump at the chance to meet you and to get to know your town's history."

"Well," Charlie said, scratching his head in confusion. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"I mentioned to Elijah about the documents located in the old town library," Bella stated, making the attention placed onto her. "And also said that you could show him where it is and show them to him."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Bella said, giggling a little. "Maybe I should get home; my head is starting to get sore."

"Is someone driving you?" Charlie replied his eyes darted over to Elijah who was looking at the missing persons search programs.

"Angela was, but then I came here to introduce Elijah to you," Bella replied, also looking at Elijah along with Charlie, who then looked back at his daughter. "But I think I can ring Alice or maybe Edward."

"Or you simply ask Elijah." Charlie replied chuckling at Bella shocked expression. "What? It was just a suggestion."

Bella sighed, and then straighten up to stretch her sore back. "Elijah?"

Elijah turned around to face Bella; a small knowing smirk was threatening to reveal itself upon his lips. "Yes?"

"Could please drive me home?" Bella asked, looking at Charlie in annoyance. "I can give you money for petrol, for driving me from the diner to here."

"Nonsense, Bella," Elijah replied, holding up his hand indicating her to stop talking. "I'll be honoured to drive you home, sounds like it is about to rain anyway."

"It rains nearly 80% of the time, 15% snowing and maybe 5% of sunshine." Charlie stated; sounding a little like a weather channel.

"You sound like Mr Crowley, dad." Bella joked, picturing Charlie as her friend, Tyler Crowley's father.

"Ha, ha." Charlie muttered, then giving Bella a kiss on the forehead, where she winced a little and then shook Elijah's hand. "Nice meeting you, Elijah; see you at home Bella."

"Bye dad."

"Goodbye, Chief Swan."

…

_Somewhere in Washington_

Edward growled in annoyance as he lost Victoria's BMW within the busy traffic of Washington, he didn't even know where he was.

"Where are you?" Edward hissed to himself, looking around within the windows of the cars. "She couldn't have disappeared into thin air that quickly."

 _Come and find me, Cullen…._ Victoria taunted in his mind, giggling as she did so.

"Damn it!" Edward growled, hitting the steering wheel in anger, but not hard enough to damage the poor thing. "Why can't I ever catch you?"

 _Now, now Cullen…_ Victoria taunted, Edward could image a smirk placed on her face as she taunted him with her mind. _Why are you taking all of your anger on your poor, defenceless car?_

Edward hissed in frustration, started his car up again but then smoke started coming from the engine.

"What now?!" Edward yelled, pulling the car over and hopping out to see what was making his car engine smoke.

"Car trouble?" a woman's voice broke out, making Edward jump a little and turned to face the woman, who was leaning against the passenger-side door of Edward's car.

Why hadn't he heard her coming? Edward looked around to see where she could've come from; he didn't any other vehicle around.

"Yeah," Edward replied, looking back at the olive-skinned toned woman. "My radiator could be leaking or something."

"Or something?" the woman repeated, and then held out her hand for Edward to shake. "I'm Katherine, Katherine Pierce."

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward." Katherine cooed, coming a little closer; making him take a step back. "Let's see what's wrong with your car, shall we?"


	8. The Plan.

_Say you belong to me_  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love  
'cause all I want is you 

Song: Snow White Queen

Band: Evanescence

* * *

Chapter 8: The Plan and Katherine Pierce

_Seattle, Washington_  
  
Edward tried to get a hold on Katherine's mind, with no help; her mind was like Bella's, blocked from his mind-reading powers.

"So," Katherine said, as they both watched the on-call mechanic fix his Volvo. "What are you doing all the way down here in Seattle?"

"I'm in Seattle?"

Katherine looked as if she was about to laugh, but instead of laughing or doing such a thing, she nodded in response.

"You didn't know where you were?"

"I was looking for somebody." Edward simply stated, not trying to seem rude to the woman he only met 35 minutes ago, besides he had other things to worry about than hurting a human woman's feelings.

Like getting back to Bella, and keeping her from Elijah; that was his main concern.

"Oh, a girl?"

Edward turned to face Katherine, who looked at him knowingly. "Pardon?"

"A handsome, young man like you might be looking for a girl."

"I have a girlfriend." Edward replied, begging the man to hurry up. "She's back at Forks."

"Oh?" Katherine replied. "What's her name?"

"Bella."

"She sounds sweet."

"She is." Edward replied picturing him kissing Bella's delicate looking lips and smiled to himself. "She's selfless, faithful, beautiful and always a klutz."

"She's a klutz?" Katherine repeated, folding her arms looking interested. "Can't she walk five seconds without tripping over something?"

"She even trips over thin air."

A laugh escaped from Katherine lips, Edward turned to face her; he took in Katherine beauty and compared it with Bella's. Somehow he could see a little resemblance of Bella within Katherine, but he then shook it off.

"What?" Katherine asked, as Edward found his was staring at Katherine longer than he thought. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Edward replied, clearing his throat that suddenly just turned dry. "It's just that you remind me of her."

"I do?"

"I see some of her within you," Edward said, touching one of Katherine's delicate looking curls. "She has your shade of brunette, though hers is wavy and your kind of eyes though not as dark as your own."

Katherine then straightened up, along with Edward, though he seen Katherine trip over a small rock and she came crashing into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, as he stood Katherine upright.

"Yeah," Katherine replied, taking Edward's arm. "You have quick reflexes."

"It's a gift, I guess." Edward replied, shrugging.

 

"Tell me something, has your eyes been that dark?"  
"Dark?"  
"It was Butterscotch now it changed."  
"You're clearly observant."  
"It's a gift." She repeated his words, with a shrug.  
"Excuse me, sir?" The mechanic called, breaking the small hold that Katherine had on Edward.

"Yes?"

"Your car is finished," he replied, scribbling something down and handed it to Edward. "It was just a busted radiator, but it's all fixed now."

"So I can take my car?" Edward replied, smiling once; hoping to get away from Katherine and her hold that she had over him. "I'll pay you by cheque."

"Yeah, ok"

Edward smiled with pleasure, then took the keys from the man's hand; was about to hop into the driver's seat when his eyes darted back to Katherine.

"Where are you heading too?"

"Oh, I'm just a short walk from here." Katherine replied, smiling once to him. "Why?"

"Thought you might want a ride."

A small, but noticeable, flirt-like smirk came upon Katherine's lips as she looked at Edward. "I'll love one."

…

_Forks, Washington_

The car ride from the Police station to the outside of Bella's street was quiet, she didn't know what to talk about and Elijah didn't ask any questions.

About anything.

"My house is in this street here." Bella said suddenly, making Elijah do a quick left turn. "It's the one nearest to the forest."

Elijah stopped the car outside Bella's house, she then undid her seatbelt and turned to face him to thank him for driving her home; but before she could even mutter a thank you her cell phone started to ring, she glanced at the caller it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice."

" _Where's Edward?"_ Alice blurted out suddenly.

"I don't know," Bella replied, glancing once at Elijah who was looking amongst her empty street. "I'm not with him."

" _I've_ **seen** _that."_ Alice muttered and then sighed. _"I'm sorry Bella, but Edward has somehow vanished from my line of vision; I've seen him track down Victoria but then his car somehow stopped and his future went black."_

Bella's breathing indicated Elijah that she was close to having a small panic attack; somehow this Alice person wasn't doing a very good job of keeping Bella calm.

"Have… Have you tried contacting him?"

" _He broke his phone, Bella."_

"Then I don't know what to do," Bella replied, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing down, there was no way she was heading back to the hospital anytime soon. "Get Jasper or even Emmett to go and look for him, I'll try and see if I can contact him."

" _Fine"_ Alice replied, the line went dead, telling Bella that Alice had hung up on her.

"Problems?" Elijah asked, making Bella open her eyes to face him.

"No, well yes… Nothing that I can't handle." Bella replied, smiling. "My boyfriend has somehow disappeared."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Bella replied, and then placed her phone back into her pocket as Elijah stepped out of the car and opened the door for Bella. "Thanks for the lift home, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Bella."

…

Elijah watched as Bella walked up the stairs, unlocked her front door and walked inside, he started the car up again as Bella turned her bedroom light on.

His phone then started to vibrate in his breast pocket; taking in out in a flash, not bothered to see the ID.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, brother."_

"Nik," Elijah replied, his mouth tighten in annoyance. "I guess you have read my letter."

" _Have you found her yet?!"_ Kol shouted making Elijah arched an eyebrow.

"Am I on speaker?" Elijah asked, knowing the answer already.

" _Yes."_ Everyone replied, including Caroline.

"Is that Miss Caroline Forbes I hear?"

" _Yes, Elijah."_ Caroline replied. _"I'm here."_

"So you…"

" _You're changing the subject!"_ Rebekah said Elijah could almost see the smirk displaying on her face. _"Please, Elijah… Have you found Isabel?"_

"Yes, but she is named Bella now."

" _Doesn't Bella mean 'beauty' or 'beautiful' in Italian?"_ Caroline asked someone, maybe it was Klaus.

"Have you filled Caroline in on what I am doing here in Forks, brother?" Elijah asked Klaus.

" _Forgive me, brother."_ Klaus replied. _"But Caroline found one of your drawings of Isabel and asked who she was…"_

" _Then he went into the whole story."_ Caroline finished for him. _"Don't worry Elijah, the Salvatore brothers won't know about her, I promise you."_

" _But Elena may tell them what I told her."_ Rebekah stated, and then she sighed. _"I knew she wanted information for something but I didn't know what."_

"It is fine," Elijah said, smiling. "If they do know then they know, but I highly doubt that they will do anything with it."

" _We also have some good news,"_ Esther said. _"We are to move to Forks, the whole family."_

" _And don't forget Caroline."_ Klaus stated, a noise indicated that Klaus had kissed something of Caroline's, probably her cheek.

" _Or Mandy."_ Finn also stated.

" _Or the dog!"_ Kol yelled from somewhere within the house.

" _What dog?"_ Caroline asked confusingly, making the entire Mikaelson family members giggle. _"Oh."_

"Well then," Elijah muttered, making the family fall quiet once again. "I shall seek out living arrangements then?"

"No need, my son." Esther replied. "I took care of that, well mainly Mandy did."

"Oh?"

" _Yes, it's the old Manor that belonged to the deceased Mayor of Forks;"_ Esther replied, making Elijah arched an eyebrow again. _"It's like our home here but yet bigger."_

" _It looks like Wayne Manor from Batman Begins, actually."_ Caroline stated. _"Oh, sorry… Most of you haven't seen Batman Begins."_

" _Why would someone fly around at night-time dressed as a batman is confusing to me."_ Klaus replied, earning another giggle from the family and Elijah.

"I shall see you soon then?" Elijah asked, after a short reply from his family he quickly hanged up.

…

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Mystic Grill_

Rebekah took Caroline's words to heart, she knew she had been avoiding Matt because of her nearly departure to Forks to see Isabel once again, but she couldn't help but wonder if Matt would jump at the chance to come.

"Bekah?" Matt whispered, as he dropped the dishrag he held in hands.

"Matt." Rebekah said, smiling once. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Matt asked, as he pointed to a few customers. "My breaks in two minutes."

"Sure," Rebekah replied, nodding "I can wait."

Rebekah sat at a booth, further away from the bar; a smile came to her lips as Matt kept to his word and headed over to her after two minutes were up.

"So?" Matt said, sliding into the seat across from Rebekah. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Why I have been avoiding you."

"And why is that?" Matt asked, looking a little hurt. "Do I something wrong?"

"No," Rebekah stated, taking hold of Matt's hand. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Matt. It's just that my family and I are moving…"

"From Mystic?"

"Yeah, to Forks;" Rebekah replied, smiling at Matt's cute confused expression. "Elijah has settled down there and invited us to go there, so we all can make a new start for ourselves."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I was wondering if you want to move as well." Rebekah asked, biting her lip and was ready to face the rejection.

"Wait," Matt said, removing his hand from Rebekah's and stood up. "You've been avoiding me because you're moving? Now to make it up to me you're asking if I want to come along."

"You don't have to…"

"When are you moving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Huh," Matt said, sitting back down in the seat across from Rebekah again. "That doesn't give me much time, you know?"

"I know… Wait, what?"

"I'll love to move out of this god-forsaken town, Bekah." Matt replied.

"Even if it's with my crazy, bloodthirsty family?"

"Every family has it quirks." Matt shrugged, then placed a kiss on Rebekah's cheek. "I'll come around after my shift ends."

"Okay."

Rebekah watched as Matt went to order something for his lunch, then returned carrying a container filled of pool balls; both of them headed to an empty pool table.

…

"So let me get this right." Stefan said, sitting down beside a shocked looking Elena and a pissed off looking Bonnie. "Caroline has moved into the Mikaelson's household, moving with them to who knows where and now Matt is following?"

"They must've found Elijah." Elena stated, then snuggled into Stefan, making Damon look a little disgusted and annoyed at it. "Or they could be simply moving because they know both of you are plotting something."

"Rebekah thought she burnt the whole Wickery bridge down, but sadly she forgotten the sign." Damon stated, looking into his half-filled glass of Scotch. "Of course they don't know that we have twelve white Oak stakes simply made for killing Original vampires."

"Well," Bonnie asked, looking at Damon. "Do you know why they are up and suddenly moving _out_ of Mystic?"

"No," Damon replied, then filled his glass up again. "But we know one thing."

"What's that?" Stefan replied, kissing Elena's forehead.

"If the Originals are on the move," Damon said, turning to face the doppelgänger, witch and his brother. "Klaus would be coming for Elena, and when he does, one of those stakes is going through his heart."

Four sets of eyes landed on the twelve pale, wooden white pointed stakes lying in front of the dying fire; the light from the flames danced upon the stakes, showing just how dangerous and powerful they are.

"And this time," Damon replied, blurring to the stakes and picked one up. "I won't be stopped."


End file.
